


What Regular People Shouldn't Try Nor Believe For Their Own Sake (but it is admitted and absolutelly possible for our boys)

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- When shall you respect my rights?  
\- What are those?  
\- Right on clear conscience. Right on free time? And what about right on day off?  
\- Mmm, growled Severus. When should I begin?  
\- Now!  
\- Why now?  
\- Because I said so.  
\- And where are my rights in those? asked Severus and lifted on eyebrow.  
\- Wherever you say they are.  
\- I want you - right now - on that table. Is there a problem in that?  
\- Yes - no - i don't know! What do you think?  
\- I think I overlooked your right completelly in that wish and concentrated on my needs and desires instead.  
\- What - what -? stammered Harry and then - finally - why are you telling me this? I should be angry with you for those revelations. Turn you down. Refuse you!  
\- Do so. Please.  
Harry couldn't blieve what he was hearing. Was he - - Are you serious? asked Harry finally.  
\- I am, admitted Sevevrus.  
Harry swallowed once - twice. - Then perharps you love me more then we both were aware of.  
Severus looked at him - for really long time: - Well - maybe, I do.


End file.
